siGrE
by PandaRawR
Summary: Len goes off to war, and comes back with his memories gone! The only clue to his past is an old, tattered photo that pictures himself and a girl with identical hair color. But the face of the girl was pierced by a bullet, leaving no clue to who she is. In comes Rin, who is actually the girl in the picture! She is engaged to Len, but he can't remember. What will happen? RinXLen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I felt like starting a new story, and here it is! Note: The first chapter will be a sort of prologue based on the song siGrE by Rin and Len. This will be a short story, with only about two chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way.**

* * *

**Third-person POV**

A young soldier sat alone in a battlefield, right behind a piece of a broken wall. Pulling off his helmet, his blonde hair was revealed, but it was streaked with blood and grime. He pulled out a tattered and worn photograph of himself and a young woman with identical blonde hair and cerulean eyes from his pocket and stared at it. Gunshots rang out everywhere, and the soldier could see the bodies of his comrades, all limp and unmoving, fall to the ground. They were losing this battle. _Is this the end?_ he thought, not taking his eyes off of the picture. It seemed so far away, his life before he was taken to war.

**-Flashback-**

_"Len!" A sweet voice called out. Len turned around, looking up from the roses he had been tending. "Look what I got!"_

_The speaker was a girl about Len's age, with similar hair and eyes. She pulled out a camera from behind her back. "Tada!" she said, smiling. "Let's take a picture together!"_

_With Len sitting in a chair with the girl behind him, the camera snapped a photo. A few days later, the girl handed him the picture. "See? I have one too!" she exclaimed. "Don't forget me while you're in battle!"_

_The yellow-haired youth grinned in response and hugged the girl. "As if I could."_

**-End of Flashback-**

The soldier, Len, smiled sadly at the memory. He couldn't forget her, but it didn't seem like he was going to get back home soon. _Anyways, _he thought, _I've got to try!_

He stood up. At that exact moment, there was the crack of a gun, and a bullet sliced through the air, hitting Len in the back, and coming out through his front. The bullet also punctured the picture, right where the girl's face was. Just before blacking out, the only thing in Len's mind was the resounding words of the girl, _"Don't forget me!"_

...

...

A young woman sat at a low table on the floor, humming to herself as she shifted through some papers. "I wonder when Len's coming home~" she said to herself. She came across a particular piece of paper which was titled: "Casualties in the war." Curious, the girl pushed her hair away from blue eyes and scanned through the letter. Her eyes widened when she came across a name: Len Kagamine. Quickly rising to her feet, the girl ran towards the local hospital, not bothering to put shoes on.

She arrived, out of breath. Approaching the counter, she asked,"Are soldiers wounded in the war admissioned here?"

One of the nurses looked up, checked the registry, and answered."Yes, who are you looking for, Miss?"

"Len Kagamine," the girl added,"I'm Rin Kagamine."

"The patient is in room 202," The nurse said, then asked, "Are you his sister?"

Rin grimanced. She hated it when people thought that. "No, I'm his fiancée." The blonde girl walked in the direction of Len's room. _Well, _she thought,_ At least the nurse said 'patient'. That means Len's alive! _

Rin reached the room, and hesitated before pushing open the door. She didn't want to see Len in a bad state. Thankfully, he seemed to be fine. He was holding a tattered picture with a hole in it, though he was staring out the window. "Len!"

Len's eyes glanced over to her, then he lifted the picture up to eye-level, but he soon put it down, ignoring Rin. "Len?" Rin called, a worried look on her face. She got near to the bed that he was in, and pulled a chair over to sit by Len.

Len finally focused on her with an unidentified expression on his face. Was that annoyance? "Who are you?" he demanded, looking away. "I don't know you!"

Rin sat with a horrified look on her face. A doctor came over and whispered something in her ear."I'm sorry, Miss, but it seems like he has lost all his memories due to the shock of the war."

She stood up uncertainly. Then she made a request. "May I care for him after he is discharged?" The doctor nodded. With one last look, Rin walked out. She was almost home when the first tear slid down her face. She broke down there, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands, warm drops slipping down, one after the other. "Why?" she sobbed.

All she wanted was Len to come back, safe and sound, right? Why was she so sad? Rin got up, rubbing away the stubborn tears that refused to stop. _If he doesn't remember, I'll help him... _She made up her mind.

...

...

**Len POV**

**-Three months later-**

It was a warm spring day, and I was outside in the garden with Rin, my caretaker. It seems like she's someone from my past, but I can't be sure. Staring at the flowers in the garden, I was most fascinated by the roses. Rin noticed, so she picked a couple roses and brought them to me, since I was restricted to a wheelchair for a couple more weeks. As I was thinking about how red the flowers were, something flashed before my eyes. Red. Blood. War. Gunshots. I didn't realize that I had started to crush the roses, pulling off the petals and ripping them, until Rin stopped me, looking angry and anxious. I was confused, so I gently placed the leftover petals into her hand.

"Ah, you shouldn't do that, Len. Look, your hand is bleeding..." The thorns had pierced my skin, letting the blood drip down my arm. "I'll be right back," she said, heading into the house. I focused on my bloodied hands. What was that? The image disappeared as soon as it came. Even now, I couldn't recall what I've seen...

**Rin POV**

A tear found its way out of my eye and onto the floor. Those roses... it was the same ones he had taken care of so tenderly before... Maybe it's impossible for him to remember. I found the first aid kit and started my way back to the garden. I suddenly had a fit of coughs, dropping the first aid kit. It fell to the ground with a big clatter that rang throughout the house. "Rin-san? Are you okay?" I heard Len's voice call. "I'm fine!" I hurriedly answered.

Picking up the kit from the floor, I walked outside, then bandaged Len's hand. "Thank you." I looked up. He smiled at me, the first sincere one since the accident.

I felt a mixture of many different emotions; happiness, frustration, nostalgia, and most of all, sadness. I felt a smile creeping onto my face, despite the internal turmoil my heart was in.

When the sun started to set, turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange, Len asked to be alone in the garden for a bit longer. Leaving him, I walked back inside. Before I made it, though, I had another series of coughs. This time, it was more painful, and each one made my throat hurt. My eyes widened when I realized that there was something running down my hand. I glanced at the sky; it was a hazy, blood-red color, just like the glistening liquid on my hand.

...

...

**Len POV**

**-Two months later-**

Listening to the soft rush of water, I sat next to the river, gazing up at the stars above. Rin sat beside me, her golden hair similar to mine shining under the dim moonlight. I couldn't help but think how pretty she really was, and how kind too. She'd helped me countless times both physically, by taking care of me while I was hurt, and mentally by soothing my mind when I was frustrated about my jumbled memories. I liked her, but I have to find out about that girl in the picture, the only key to my past. Sometimes, I suspect that Rin knows something about my past, but that's impossible, right? She is just my caretaker...

There was a light summer breeze flowing through the air, rustling the leaves of a tree nearby. I took out the photograph from my pocket, and stared at it, not really thinking. It has become a habit for me to do so. Rin glanced over for a bit, then went back to studying the moon with her bright blue eyes, which seemed to hold so much sadness inside. The wind suddenly kicked up, whipping my bangs over my face and ripping the photo from my fingers. "Ah!" I cried, watching the wind take the picture and throw it towards the river.

**Rin POV**

**-flashback-**

_"You see, Miss Kagamine," the doctor clad in white robes said. "You seem to have tuberculosis. I'm sorry to say, but it has progressed quite far. It might be curable, but I can't schedule an operation till later. Since it's not yet in a critical state, it should be fine- just be sure to not to catch a cold, because it may overstrain your immune system..." _

_I sat quietly on a stool, listening carefully. "Thank you doctor." I said, then left._

**-end of flashback-**

I was lost in thought, but a sudden sound from Len caught my attention. "Ah!" I soon realized that the picture that he's always carrying around had landed in the river, and was floating away in a rapid speed. He tried to stand up, but it hasn't even been a week since Len finally got out of the wheelchair, so his balance wasn't steady yet. He fell, but tried to get up again. This time, before I could stop him, Len lunged forward, and cried out in pain when his ankle gave out under him. Not thinking, I ran towards the river, and getting soaked from head to toe, recieved the photo. I gave Len the picture after I helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Len just eyed me and asked me the same thing. "Are _you _okay?" I glanced down at my sopping clothes, then realized that it suddenly turned freezing cold. I shivered, then answered,"I'm fine; I just need to chang-" I broke into a sudden attack of coughs.

* * *

**So yeah... that was the first chapter! The next will finish off this story! Please review!**

**RAWR TO U**

**~PandaRawR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I realized that I hadn't really thought much about this story... but at least I finally have a good idea for it! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! Even if there weren't too many, I still feel happy...:)**

**AliasStars: Yeah, I know it's a bit rushed, but that's because the song that I based this fanfic on wasn't pretty detailed. I just used the scenes that came up in the pv, and I guess you could say that I'm really lazy...XP**

**Note: The rest of the story will be in third-person pov, unless it's something that's really important that only Rin of Len knows.(If that made any sense.)**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Rin burst into a fit of coughing that lasted quite a while. "Are you okay?" Len asked again.

The blonde-haired girl managed to squeak out a "fine" before she started to shiver so hard that she couldn't speak. "C'mon, let's go back." Len led the shaking girl back home.

What he didn't notice was the hand Rin was hiding behind her back, covered in blood.

...

...

Rin lays wrapped up in blankets in her room. Her face looks a bit red, and beads of sweat are dotted along her forehead. Beside her are a couple orange peels, a bowl of ice, and a thermometer that reads '97 degrees'. "Heyyyy! Rin!" an unfamiliar voice calls. In bounds in a pretty girl with long teal hair that's tied up in twin ponytails. "Miku!" Rin said, in a slightly croak-y voice. "What brings you here?"

Miku pouted then replied, "Of course, since I heard that you're sick, I came to take care of you!" She holds up a shopping bag stuffed with leeks and shows it to Rin. The sick girl makes a face, then starts to laugh. "What? These will help you feel better, I'm sure of it!"

"I can't believe that you're still addicted to those!" Rin giggles, pointing at the bag. Her friend grins sheepishly, but in return, gestures to the pile of orange peels. "I guess old habits die hard, as seeing that you, Rin, are still in love with oranges!"

Both girls burst out laughing, but that's cut short when Rin suddenly starts coughing. Miku stares at her companion with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure that you didn't catch a disease apart from the cold?"

Rin fidgets uncomfortably under Miku's gaze. "Um-" she started.

"It's fine," the tealette interrupts. "If you don't want to tell. But just take care of yourself, okay Rin?"

The sick girl smiles. "Thanks."

...

Len walked down the street, his arms filled with bags of stuff (oranges to be exact). "Why do I get bossed around by someone I don't even know?" he grumbled to himself.

**-Flashback-**

_A sudden knock on the door makes a blonde-haired boy look up from peeling oranges for his companion. "I'll be right back." he tells Rin, who nods._

_Answering the door revealed a young woman with long teal hair. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "So you guys live together now?"_

Huh?_ Len thinks before Miku starts talking again. "Okay, so can you get some more oranges for Rin? I bet that she already finished the last one; she eats a lot when she's sick." _

How did this person know?_ Len had just enough time to think before he was pushed out the door._

**-End of Flashback-**

There had been the audible 'click' of the lock right after he was shoved out. With no other way to go, he had gone to the nearest grocery store.

...

Arriving at the house he was staying in, Len hesitantly tried the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. He walked in, the bags almost slipping from his grip. Len managed to dash into the kitchen before he dropped everything and carefully set the groceries on the kitchen table. He started to walk up the stairs to Rin's room to check on her, when something teal barreled down, knocking Len off his feet. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head.

Miku stood up and dusted herself off before she seemed to remember something important. "Oh wait! Len! Call the hospital! There's something wrong with Rin!"

"What!" The blonde-haired youth raced up the stairs leaving Miku to dig in her bag for a phone.

Bursting in, Len hurried over to Rin's side. She wasn't looking too well, and she was breathing hard, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. He quickly took her temperature and scowled when he read the numbers. "112 degrees?! How is it possible for her fever to rise so much in such a short time?!"

The tealette rushed in at that moment. "I called the hospital, and an ambulance should be here, like, now!"

Outside, the faint stains of a siren could be heard, announcing that the ambulance was here. Len scooped up Rin, blankets and all, and started to carry her down the stairs, out to the front where the hospital car was waiting.

...

The car ride to and entering the hospital was uncomfortable. Rin was in a severe condition, and the nurses were rushing around, trying to stabilize Rin's state. The next hour or so was a blur, and Len could only remember bits and pieces of what happened. Eventually, Rin was settled down in a room near the room Len had been in when he was in the hospital.

Finally allowed to visit, Miku and Len sat down next to the now-stable Rin's bed. She was starting to gain conciousness. Len turned to the girl with the turquoise hair and asked,"Who are you?" It was a question he'd been meaning to ask for a while, but he never had the chance to.

Miku just gaped at him, her sea blue-green eyes widening in surprise. "What are you talking about, Len?! We' ve known each other for a whi-" Miku stuttered to a halt when she felt Rin's hand gripping her arm.

Rin stared at Miku, almost as if warning her not to say more. To Len, she said, "She's my best friend, so of course she knows you. I need to talk to her, can you give us a few minutes?"

Len nodded, and headed out to the hall, but not before glancing backwards a couple times. "Miku."

Miku, who was staring after Len in shock, turned her attention to Rin. "I don't know how to start, but Len has amnesia."

...

Before Len came back in five minutes later, Rin explained everything to Miku, even the fact about her disease.

Miku sat with an almost horrified look on her face, and she was covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh Rin, are you sure you'll be fine?" The tealette has tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes, which were full of concern for Rin.

Rin nodded weakly, then gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

Miku stood up slowly, as if she was reluctant to leave. "I'm sorry, but I promised to meet Kaito for dinner, and I have to go..."

As she left the room, Miku gave Len a mild glare, and whispered, "You better take good care of Rin, or else..." she left the threat hanging before finally exiting.

_Don't worry, I will._ Len thought. He sat down in the seat that Miku had occupied a few minutes ago and tried to grab Rin's attention. She was lost in thought, and didn't notice Len until he'd said her name a couple times. "Huh?" The blonde girl replied, her eyes still having that far-away look.

"Ah, um... uh, Rin-" Len started to say, before he faltered, realizing that Rin wasn't fully paying attention. "Nevermind."

...

The visiting hours were over, and Len was eventually forced to go home. He slowly walked down the darkened street, looking around. This place was so familiar, yet he couldn't remember anything. It was so frustrating. He took out the picture, the only clue to his past. Who is that girl? Len stopped walking, thinking hard. The girl in the picture had blonde hair, just like him. Maybe she was a relative? A sudden thought hit him. Rin! She has blonde hair!

Len examined the picture more closely. Nah. He decided. If it was Rin, she'd have told him already... But something didn't feel right. Whenever he thought about Rin, her laugh, smile, and her personality, he felt a strange tingle in his stomach. He felt his face warming up at his thoughts, but why? He had to find the girl in the picture first. Len pushed away his feelings, but he already realized something: he was in love, not with the girl in the photo, but with his caretaker, Rin.

...

Rin stared out the small window next to her hospital bed. Dang, the bed was uncomfortable. Why couldn't the hospital buy more comfy beds for the sick?

It slowly started to drizzle, which was rare in the summer. _ Ah, I hope Len doesn't catch a cold..._

She sighed and closed her eyes. _Len..._

...

...

**2 weeks later~**

Rin has been recovering at an amazing rate, but the hospital wouldn't let her go for some reason. Ever since Len discovered his feelings, it was much harder to act normal around Rin. He would blush more easily, sometimes for no reason, and she would look at him funny. Other times, he would stutter, and fumble over his words, which was embarrassing.

Two weeks had already gone, and it was almost late summer, and the weather was slowly becoming hotter and humid.

It was a typical day so far, and Len was just about to set out to the hospital to visit Rin, when the phone in the hallway brought Len back inside. He picked up the phone, kind of irritated that it was delaying his visit. "Hello?"

After listening to the person on the other end, a nurse, talk for a few seconds, the phone dropped out of Len's hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

...

He hurried, as fast as he could run, to the hospital. When he got there, he was too late. He couldn't see Rin anymore. Len fell to the floor, exhausted, and miserable.

...

...

It was another, normal, boring day for Rin. Or that was until she started to cough, that painful, hacking cough that hurt her throat, a lot.

A nurse that was walking by saw her, and also seeing the thin stream of blood running down Rin's arm, ran to get help. Soon, she was surrounded by nurses and doctors. Speech was hard to decipher, but Rin heard snatches of "Someone, move her to the operation room!" and "The patient's health is detoriating fast!"

That was all she heard before blacking out.

...

...

Len sat on a hospital bench, anxiously waiting for news. It seemed like Rin had gotten to the operation room safely, but the real problem was the operation itself. It was dangerous, and the patients who underwent it had a survival chance of less than 30 percent. He banged his head on the wall. Len had been waiting for hours, and still no news.

_If only! _He thought. _If I had noticed the signs earlier!_

He continued beating himself up, both mentally and physically, until a doctor walked out of the operation room, a grim look on his face.

"Well, Mr. Kagamine. It seems the surgery went well. We did everything we can, but the rest depends on her."

Len let out a huge sigh of relief.

...

As soon as it was allowed, Len burst through the door to be able to meet Rin. She was still knocked out from the anesthetic, but the nurses reassured Len that she'd wake up soon.

Len decided to bring Rin a present when she wakes up, so he went back home and retrieved some roses from the backyard garden. After trimming off the thorns, he went back to the hospital.

Len was just in time to see Rin wake up, slowly opening her eyes. "Um, here, Rin, I brought you a gift..." Len said shyly, holding out a single rose. "I actually picked more, but when I was trying to take the thorns off, I only didn't mess up on this one..."

Rin slowly took the rose from him, smiling. She inhaled the sweet aroma of the rose and layed back down in her bed. "Thank you."

Len blushed, then started to say, "Uh, um... Rin?"

Rin looked up from the rose, but it seemed to take a lot of effort. "Yes?"

"I... um... I- I really-..."

Rin giggled weakly. "What?"

"I-I-I love you!" Len burst out saying.

Rin looked shocked, but soon recovered and started to smile serenely. "Me too." she said quietly. Rin closed her eyes slowly, and relaxed, sinking down into the bed.

Len, his face bright red, asked, "Rin?"

She didn't answer.

He realized that the room was eerrily quiet. "Rin?"

Len, worried now, gently shook her, getting no response.

"Rin?!" he called a bit louder. "Hey, Rin! ...Rin!"

Because of the commotion he was making, a doctor came in to see what was the matter. He walked over to take her pulse.

The doctor looked up sorrowfully, and shook his head.

...

...

* * *

** Yup. Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! *cowers* please don't kill me!**

***ahem* Anyways, I decided to add one more chapter, just because this one was getting kind of long. **

**I felt uncomfortable writing the fluffy parts...-_-**

**Yeah, so, please review and tell me what you think!**

**RAWR 2 U**

**~PandaRawR**


End file.
